Saviour
by Crimsin Butterfly
Summary: He was perfection. He was strength. He was her everything, and she was proud to call him brother.


**AN:**Well, it's almost 2am right now, and I've sent quite a while on this. It's been in my head for a while, and I honestly feel so much better having this down. Less for me to think about -_- Well um, I'm not sure if this is gonna actually become a story or if its gonna stay a one-shot, so I guess it's up to you guys. I mean, I personally don't think its super great or whatever (it's okay I guess) since my writing can get a little sporadic and choppy, but I'm workin on it. Review please, I would love some constructive criticism and I would also love to hear your thoughts and ideas. And I guess if you wanna flame, then have fun with that. Not like it really bugs me, so have at it *Shrug*. So then, on with the story! Enjoy everyone ^_^

* * *

All she had wanted, all she had ever wanted, was to be with her hero. He was so very big, and so strong - so very, very strong - and so very much hers. He was always there for her, to protect her and teach her, and to just spend time with her when she was alone. If it wasn't for him and her intense need to please him and make him proud, she wouldn't have been so determined to learn the ways of ninja. She had always hoped that, one day, she would become a strong kunoichi so that if he ever needed her, she could be there.

He was her everything – her heart, her soul, her determination, her raw will. It was all him, every thought, action, every breath in her body. He was her very essence, and she was proud to call him brother. Even now, after everything that's happened, after all the years that have passed, and even through the burning hate Sasuke now held for him, she still loved him with everything she had. How could she not? She had always been devoted to him and had always believed in him, so why stop now?

She knew that there was more to the story than she had been told, and no matter what those scum fed her and Sasuke, she would never believe that he had just gone crazy. No, that was insulting. Her hero would never do that. She knew that he had killed their clan, she had witnessed it herself along with Sasuke, but she could feel that he didn't do it for the reasons they were given. He would never do that to them, to her and Sasuke. Never leave them like that, to fend for themselves, because he wanted _power_. She knew him -_ she knew him_ – and she knew he loved them too much to ever do such a thing.

So even when he told her to hate him, she couldn't. When she saw every death and drop of blood shed that night through his Sharingan, she still loved him. Her faith in him stayed strong, even though no one else's did. Even Sasuke, the same Sasuke who idolized him almost as much as she did, had lost his faith and replaced it with a hate so strong he could think of nothing else. But she remained true. There was simply no room in her heart and mind for hate, not for him. No, the hate she had was reserved only for those who spoke ill of him even though they knew nothing of him. They thought that it was okay for them to call him evil, a monster, and she despised them for it.

Even Sasuke, whom she loved more than herself, she felt anger towards. She understood why he would say such horrible things about their brother, but that didn't stop her from hating every bit of it when he did. She loved Sasuke and was more than willing to give her life for his if she was ever needed to, but that was her _hero _he was cursing, her _everything_. How could she ever be okay with that?

Oh how she missed him; the way he used to run his fingers through her hair when he wanted to calm himself, how he used to poke her forehead when she was being stubborn, and how he used to pull her ear when he was in a playful mood. She had never cried for her clan like Sasuke had. When it came time for her tears to fall, they were for her hero and her hero only.

All she could think about was how lonely he must have been, in a strange land surrounded by people who might or might not have been trying to kill him. All she could see in her mind was him beaten and battered, his clothes soaked through with his blood and an array of weapons sticking out of him. She imagined him limping his way forward with blood pouring out of his mouth and then, slowly, agonizingly, his body could no longer hold him up and he fell to the ground. His eyes lost their fire and all movement ceased.

It was the worst dream she had ever had, and it was forever burned in her brain. She had kept telling herself that there was no way that could happen to him when he was so strong, but still she worried. Year after year, the dream kept coming to her, and with each year that passed, her worry for her elder sibling doubled. The only thing that could ease her troubled mind was the promise he made to her the night before the massacre, and the necklace that he had given her, which she kept hidden under her shirt.

The cold metal was a way for her to keep herself grounded, and it was one of the only things that kept her sane over the years. As soon as she clutched it hard in her hand, all of her fears and doubts disappeared, as if being sucked into the necklace itself. She wore it all times in remembrance of the amazing man who had given it to her, and with every little negative emotion it sucked away, she was left with a smile on her face. Once the sadness, pain, and anger were gone, only a name took their place. The name of her hero, her brother, of the man she would do anything for. His name was whispered in the wind, it was shouted in the thunder, and it was spoken with love in the beat of her heart.

It was all she wanted, all she ever needed…it was…

…_Itachi…_


End file.
